TU Y YO Y HISOKA
by PERLITHA
Summary: A cambio de una pelea, Kuroro le pide una Hisoka una cita con Kurapika. El payaso trata de concertarla, pero descubre que la rubia esta enamorada de Leorio, asi que su unica salida es corredor de un lado a otro para hacer que los ojos de Kurapika parezca que esta teniendo una cita con Leorio y por supuesto que Kuroro No se entere
1. Prologo: Como Hisoka se metió en esto

Prologo: Como Hisoka se metió en esto.

-¡Kuroro pelea conmigo!- grito Hisoka con su habitual acento francés mientras se desgarraba la camisa dramáticamente.

-No.- respondió Kuroro con sencillez pasando la página del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- grito Hisoka desesperado aventándole su maso de cartas a la cabeza. A Kuroro ni le molesto ni le importo, solo siguió leyendo ignorando al payaso. –Por favor, hare lo que sea…- rogo patéticamente. –Incluso hare "eso"…- le propuso con tono lujurioso.

-Ugh.- respondió Kuroro con una mueca de asco. Lo pensó un poco y cerró su libro. –De hecho, puede que haya algo que yo quiera lo suficiente como para pelear contigo si me lo das.

-Claro, lo que sea, lo que sea.- dijo Hisoka animándose saltando como un perrito esperando por un hueso.

-Escuche que eres muy amigo de los amigos de la chica de la cadena.

-¿Y tú quieres que le tienda una trampa para que puedas vengarte por lo de tu nen?- especulo Hisoka.

-No.

-¿Quieres que la secuestre y te la traiga para que la mates por lo de Uvogin y Pakunoda?- intento adivinar de nuevo lamiéndose los labios.

-No

-No querrás que la mate por ti ¿cierto? Aun es una preciosa frutita inmadura.- sería un desperdicio, a Kurapika no habían terminado de madurarle ni los pechos.

-No. Quiero una cita con ella.- dijo por fin Kuroro.

-¿Cita…?- el payaso estaba desconcertado

-Sí, cena, baile, quizás una película.- explico, como si Hisoka fuera un retrasado, por lo que el sabia, probablemente lo era.

-Así que ¿quiere llevarla a comer, ver una película y… bailar con ella?- repitió Hisoka. -¿Algo más?

-Quiero que me bese al final.- añadió Kuroro.

-¿Otra cosa?- pregunto Hisoka casi sarcásticamente.

-Me gustaría que usara este vestido.- respondió Kuroro sacando de la nada un diminuto vestido Gothic Lolita hasta medio muslo, color blanco y negro con moños azules.

Hisoka lo tomo del gancho como si fuera radioactivo. En realidad era difícil imaginar al líder de las arañas asaltando la carísima tienda de "Devilish Pretty" para conseguir ese conjunto.

-¿Quieres añadir algo?- pregunto esta vez con mucho sarcasmo sobre aquellas peticiones irracionales.

-Bueno, también me encantaría, ya sabes.- insinuó Kuroro con una sonrisa pervertida.

-No creo que ella sea de esas chicas que lo hacen en la primera cita.- negó Hisoka, no volvería a preguntar, y el que creía que Kuroro era frígido, resulta que simplemente estaba esperando a la chica correcta para que lo azotara con una cadena.

-Lo sé, ella tiene clase. Yo no. Incluso si no hubiera matado a toda su familia de seguro nunca le habrían dado permiso de salir conmigo. Es bueno que ya no estén.- afirmo Kuroro con su actitud de serenidad disonante.

-Muy bien, Kuroro, prepárate por que este domingo tendrás una cita con la chica de la cadena ¡Y este lunes tendrás una pelea conmigo!- gritó señalando con dramatismo, pero Kuroro había vuelto a su libro y simplemente lo ignoró.


	2. Capítulo 1: La invitación

Hisoka salió del cuartel de las arañas con una nueva determinación y luego de que un policía le pusiera su milésima multa por exhibicionismo público se colocó una camisa nueva para reemplazar la que había desgarrado cuando le pidió a Kuroro una pelea.

-Bien, busquemos a esas deliciosas frutitas.- se encamino a la casa que sabía que habían estado rentando en la ciudad, no es que los hubiera estado espiando, era solo que había estado viviendo escondido en su ático para poder ver por una grieta en el suelo como dormían Gon y Killua en la misma cama.

El cuarteto estaba tomándose un descanso, el clima había sido soleado sin llegar a ser caluroso, perfecto para citas y peleas, según los pensamientos de Hisoka.

El payaso los espió desde los arboles del vecino. Leorio estaba en su habitación leyendo enormes volúmenes de medicina, en su pared estaba colgado un calendario donde había marcado con rojo la próxima fecha de sus exámenes, faltaban solo un par de días, con razón estaba tan estresado, quizás por eso había envejecido joven.

Gon y Killua pasaban su tiempo en el jardín jugando con insectos, llevando solo esas camisetas sueltas y esos diminutos shorts que dejaban ver perfectamente sus redonditos…. ¡Plaf! Hisoka se dio una cachetada a sí mismo, tenía que concentrarse, tenía que concentrarse, una pelea con Kuroro estaba en juego, ya luego tendría tiempo para admirar a sus frutitas preferidas.

Busco a Kurapika con la vista por toda la casa y la encontró en la habitación que había acondicionado como sala de entrenamiento, vistiendo su traje para entrenar blanco con diseños verdes. ¿Qué esa chica nunca se tomaba un respiro? La vio materializar su cadena, volver escarlata sus ojos y con mucha ira destrozar un muñeco… idéntico a Kuroro. Le corto la cabeza, le arranco brazos y piernas y luego le saco el relleno con sus propias manos. Puede que esto de la cita fuera a resultar un poco más difícil de lo que creyó.

Hisoka se estrujo las neuronas pensando en la mejor manera de pedirle a una chica que saliera con alguien. Suponía que su estrategia usual, arrinconarla desnudo, no funcionaría en esta ocasión, dado que la cita era para Kuroro y no para el (y no quería que el Danchou se enojara si le robaba a la novia, primero pelearían, lo mataría y esperaría a que a Kurapika le maduraran las tetas antes de ofrecerle su virilidad).

Pensó en alguna peliculilla romántica que hubiera visto cuando se colaba en el cine en Francia y se decidió por una manera simple de confesarse: escribir una romántica carta.

Él nunca había hecho eso, solía tomar un enfoque directo y agresivo con las chicas y chicos que le gustaban, pero algo más sutil sin duda se ajustaba a la personalidad calmada de Kuroro.

Bajo del árbol y acudió a una papelería donde se tomó su tiempo para escoger un bonito papel decorado (en oferta por ser sobrante del día de San Valentín) y un sobre perfumado, pago y salió de ahí tranquilamente (¿Qué? No iba a matar al dependiente por mugrosos 50 centavos, hasta Hisoka tiene sus límites)

Se sentó cerca de la casa de Kurapika y trato de escribir una carta de amor que no incluyera referencias sexuales.

Luego de cinco intentos, quedo satisfecho con un mensaje corto pero directo.

 _Kurapika:_

 _Hemos retrasado demasiado tiempo el momento inevitable en que tenemos que volvernos a ver. Ya no aguanto más estas intensas emociones que se arremolinan en mi mente y no me dejan descansar por las noches. No puedo pensar en nada que no seas tú._

 _Tenemos que resolver los asuntos pendientes que existen entre ambos. Sé que en el fondo tu sientes lo mismo por mí._

 _No nos neguemos el uno al otro durante más tiempo._

 _Te veré este domingo en el parque a medio día. Espero ansiosamente verte ahí._

Y como no sabía cómo era la firma de Kuroro y ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo se escribía su nombre (¿Era Quoll, Qworof o que rayos?) decidió firmar haciendo uno de sus dibujos chibis.

Sello el sobre y metió la carta dentro del buzón, Kurapika lo vería a primera hora y caería irremediablemente enamorada con las románticas palabras. Iría a la cita y se tiraría a los brazos de Kuroro. Quizás debería hacer una carrera como Celestino, sin duda se le estaba dando muy bien.

Hisoka pasó la noche en el ático dándole un buen vistazo a Gon y Killua durmiendo luego de un baño de burbujas y se levantó temprano para ir a espiar a Kurapika cuando saliera por el correo.

La rubia era madrugadora, mientras los otros seguían durmiendo, ella ya había ido a correr 10 kilómetros. Se detuvo en la entrada para recoger el periódico y revisar el buzón. Cuentas, publicidad, cuentas, cuentas, publicidad y de repente se detuvo en el sobre perfumado sin remitente y sin estampilla. Lo abrió y lo leyó, luego volvió a entrar en la casa posiblemente para prepararse para su cita al medio día.

Por su parte Hisoka ya había enviado un mensaje de texto a Kuroro para decirle donde había sido concertado el encuentro. El payaso decidió adelantarse para comprobar que ambos se encontraran.


	3. Capítulo 2: Diez minutos antes de la cit

Cuando faltaba poco para que las manecillas del reloj dieran el medio día Hisoka vio acercarse la cabellera rubia de Kurapika… vestida con su feísimo traje gris sucio con el binder negro por debajo aplanando completamente sus ya de por si pequeños pechos.

Esa chica tenía que estar muy mal de la cabeza si era así como se vestía para una cita romántica. Entonces Hisoka recordó que hacerla ponerse un vestido había sido parte de su trato con Kuroro.

No era demasiado tarde, aun se podía arreglar. Faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada y aun no veía señales de Kuroro, a menos que… no…. No podía ser… ahí en la esquina había un chico de cabello negro, si no hubiera sido por los pendientes en forma de orbe azul jamás se habría dado cuenta de que era él. Kuroro parecía un adolescente normal y agradable, nada comparado con el espeluznante líder del Ryodan. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia abajo en punta, más corto que la última vez que se lo soltó en Yorkshin, con una banda para la cabeza que ocultaba su tatuaje de la cruz de San Pedro. Sin duda había pedido a alguien que lo peinara y le ayudara a elegir la ropa, en vez de un enorme abrigo peludo decorado con cruces como era su costumbre llevaba un conjunto de chaqueta gris larga con diseño de estrías hasta las rodillas con un pantalón negro debajo.

Ya lo había visto antes, cuando llevaba el pelo engominado hacia atrás Kuroro parecía como de 30 años, pero con el cabello al natural, podía fácilmente aparentar unos 19. Incluso los miembros de la mafia en la subasta se habían sorprendido al ver que el cabeza de los ladrones y asesinos más temidos del mundo tenía el rostro de un niño.

Con razón no había podido encontrarlo en tanto tiempo, Kuroro era un maestro del disfraz. O tal vez simplemente estaba muy emocionado por su cita y quería que todo fuera bonito y normal ¿tanto así le gustaba Kurapika?

Claro, Hisoka estaba acostumbrado a que Kuroro fuera el único hombre cuerdo entre Ilumi y el, pero nunca se imaginó que en realidad el líder de las arañas fuera un chico normal que tratara de verse atractivo para gustarle a una chica.

Luego volteo a ver a Kurapika, con su ropa más vieja y fea, una expresión hostil, los pechos aplanados y sin una pisca de maquillaje o algún adorno en el cabello.

Hisoka se palmeo la cara y mando a la mierda toda la sutileza y el secretismo. Bajo de un salto frente a Kurapika antes de que entrara en el rango de vista de Kuroro y arruinara todo.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- pregunto quejoso mientras empujaba a la rubia a la dirección contraria. –Que pinta traes, señorita, das lastima, no, no, no, no des un paso más, vámonos de aquí.

-Hisoka ¿Tu eres quien me mando esa carta de duelo?- pregunto Kurapika, plantando sus pies para que dejara de empujarla cuando ya habían llegado a la otra esquina del parque.

-¿Carta de duelo…?- pregunto Hisoka confuso, entonces Kurapika saco su carta escrita en ese cursi papel con corazones.

-Estaba en mi buzón esta mañana, decía que nos encontráramos aquí a esta hora para resolver asuntos pendientes, creí que era de alguien de la Phantom Troupe, pero no tiene remitente.

Hisoka rodo los ojos ¿de verdad se había dado a entender tan mal que su maravillosa carta de amor había sido interpretada como un desafío de duelo? Bueno, considerando que el solía asociar las peleas y la excitación sexual pudiera ser normal que cometiera un error en sus palabras. Y además ¿Cómo que no tenía remitente? Su dibujo de chibi Kuroro al final del papel era precioso.

-Niña tonta, esa no era ninguna carta de duelo, era una carta de amor.- le explico Hisoka batiendo su entrepierna por costumbre.

-¿Me mandaste una carta de amor?- pregunto Kurapika horrorizada y dando un paso hacia atrás lista para correr.

-No, no, yo no.- juro Hisoka, reconociendo las señales de una chica que temía ser violada. –Otro chico fue quien te la mando para confesar tu amor por ti, yo simplemente lo mire hacerlo y pensé que sería interesante ver qué pasaba.- medio mintió.

-¿Otro chico…?- pregunto Kurapika relajándose un poco y ¿Sonrojada…? -¿Quién fue? ¿Es alguien que conozco?

-Pues si.- contesto Hisoka cuidadosamente estudiando las reacciones de la rubia. Por lo que podía ver, esa chica ya estaba enamorada de alguien. ¿Podría ser que le correspondiera a Kuroro? Nah, la vida nunca había sido tan buena con Kuroro. Sería mejor improvisar. –Definitivamente es de un hombre que conoces y en el que estas muy interesada, te lo tenías muy bien escondido.- fingió saber de quien hablaba.

-¿En serio? Yo no creí que él tuviera esos sentimientos por mí. Solo somos amigos.- menciono sin poder ocultar su sonrisa tímida.

Amigos, eso reducía las cosas bastante, la chica solo tenía tres amigos, Gon, Killua y Leorio. No podía ser Gon, era obvio que los sentimientos de la rubia por el eran completamente maternales, tanto que solían realmente confundirla con su mamá, incluso había escuchado a la madre de Ilumi llamarla "pobre madre soltera". Killua era lindo, pero el chico estaba prácticamente pegado a Gon por la cadera, ahí no había oportunidad. Así que solo quedaba una opción.

-Claro que si, Leorio sin duda esta cautivado por ti.- probo. El sonrojo y la sonrisa de Kurapika le confirmaron que había dado en el clavo, la chica estaba enamorada del estudiante de medicina. Mierda.


	4. Capítulo 3: Preparándose para el chico

Hisoka trato de esconder lo mejor que pudo su cara de "¡Mierda, joder, joder!" cuando descubrió que la última Kurta estaba enamorada como colegiala de Leorio, cuando ya se la había prometido al líder de las arañas. Esto podía terminar en desastre, pero era una información muy útil parta manipular a la chica.

-No puedo creer que me pidiera una cita faltando tan poco tiempo para sus exámenes.- murmuro la rubia.

-Es que ya no podía soportar estar un día más sin tu amor.- sobreactuó Hisoka, esto iba a meterlo en muchos problemas cuando se descubriera, pero no le importaba, vivía para sembrar el caos. Y para mostrarle el pene a los niños. –Y mira nada mas como vienes vestida, eres un desastre.- la regañó apuntando con el dedo despectivamente a su traje de entrenamiento.

Kurapika miro su pants gris sucio y se cohibió, después de todo, recibir un regaño de moda de un tipo que se vestía como payaso era sin duda motivo de vergüenza.

-Nunca he ido a una cita, no sé cómo vestirme ¿tal vez mi bata azul…?- pregunto insegura, era lo más femenino que tenía y era unisex.

Hisoka sonrió pervertidamente, aquella era una oportunidad perfecta.

-No hay problema, casualmente aquí traigo un hermoso conjunto.- dijo sacando el vestido Gothic Lolita que Kuroro le había encargado.

Kurapika lo miro con repulsión.

-Bisky nos comentó que alguien había entrado a robar a su tienda de ropa favorita, así que fuiste tú, no creí que tuvieras esos gustos.

-Preciosa frutita, te sorprendería saber cuáles son mis gustos.- respondió coqueto como siempre. –Pero si quieres vestirte como una pordiosera para el hombre que amas, entonces hazlo, rechaza mi regalo de buena voluntad.- se hizo el ofendido.

-Está bien.- acepto Kurapika tomando con cautela el vestido. –Gracias, creo. Pero debo ir a mi casa a cambiarme.

-Pero apresúrate, niña, ya es medio día, estas llegando tardísimo a tu cita.- apremió Hisoka, arrastrándola de nuevo hasta su casa metiéndola hasta su habitación, de donde fue inmediatamente expulsado con un portazo en la cara. Rayos. Se quedó ahí fuera haciendo guardia, si la chica llegaba a cruzarse con Leorio y le mencionaba su "cita" se descubriría todo el engaño.

Hablando de eso, tenia que encontrar una manera de que pareciera que la cita era con el aspirante a medico cuando en realidad seria con Kuroro. El primer paso era sacar a Leorio de sus estudios, eso no podía ser muy difícil. Hisoka corrió de nuevo a la papelería de la esquina e hizo imprimir un volante:

 _¡Gran venta de libros de medicina! ¡Tenemos las mejores guías de estudio, garantizado que aprobara sus exámenes finales! ¡Y todo con un increíble 90% de descuento!_

 _Todo en la librería enfrente del parque._

 _También tenemos revistas porno en rebaja._

Si lo primero no lo atraía, lo segundo definitivamente si lo haría. Hisoka hizo un avión de papel con el falso volante y lo lanzo por la ventana vierta del dormitorio de Leorio, dándole justo en la cabeza. Lo leyó e inmediatamente arrancó hacia afuera para aprovechar las ofertas.

Hisoka no perdió tiempo y corrió de vuelta junto a la puerta de Kurapika haciéndose el que nunca se había movido cuando la rubia por fin salió.

Su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo. Esa. No. Podía. Ser. La. Chica. Kurta.

Llevaba puesto el minivestido cuya diminuta falda hasta medio muslo permitía admirar las largas y blancas piernas bien torneadas de la rubia. Todo ese ejercicio le había servido para tener una preciosa cinturita de avispa terminada en unas lindas caderas y un firme trasero. Los ojos de Hisoka se dirigieron irremediablemente al pecho de la rubia, sus senos eran pequeños, aún era una adolescente después de todo, pero esa parte del vestido hecha de algodón blanco los acentuaba haciéndolos parecer más grandes, sobre todo porque obviamente no llevaba sostén (¿Acaso Kurapika tendría algún sostén aparte de su binder?).

De su cuello colgaba un collar de oro con forma de salamandra con rubís, probablemente un accesorio Kurta, y a cada lado de su cabeza se había puesto los moños azules que venían con el vestido. Incluso sin maquillaje su rostro se veía precioso.

Pero eso no importaba, quería seguir viéndole las tetas.

Kurapika inmediatamente se cubrió con sus brazos.

-¡Deja de verme el pecho, pervertido!- le grito avergonzada y molesta.

-Perdón, perdón, es que es como ver un críptido, no estás seguro de que exista, pero cuando de casualidad lo ves no quieres quitarle los ojos de encima. Y quieres sacarle fotos ¿me prestas una cámara?

-¡No, idiota! Ya es tarde, debo irme.- dijo caminando apresuradamente hacia al salida.

Hisoka decidió seguirla a una distancia prudente para que las cosas se desarrollaran como a él le convenía. Aunque sinceramente estaba impresionado con el cambio de la rubia. De una marimacha lista para pelear, se había convertido en una hermosa muñeca perfecta para ser amada.

Y todo aquel cambio se debía a que quería verse bonita y femenina para su cita. Considerando que esa chica parecía tener un miedo patológico a ser violada, ponerse un vestido tan corto y revelador para salir a la calle llena de hombres lujuriosos (el incluido) debía ser un sacrificio enorme. Y lo estaba haciendo porque estaba enamorada de Leorio.

-¿Podrá ser… que a esta chica le gustan los hombres altos y que parezcan mayores…? Oh nooo. Pobre Kuroro, tan bajito y con su rostro aniñado. No tiene la menor oportunidad.


	5. Capítulo 4: Empieza la cita: el cine

Capítulo 4: Empieza la cita: el cine.

Kurapika regreso al parque y busco a Leorio con la mirada.

-¿Me tarde tanto? ¿Se habrá ido? – pregunto preocupada, ojala no hubiera desperdiciado su única oportunidad con su amor secreto.

Mientras tanto Hisoka fue hacia Kuroro que se veía impaciente.

-Son las 12: 20 ¿Dónde está Kurapika?- pregunto calmadamente. –Todo era mentira ¿verdad?- pregunto entre resignado y decepcionado.

-Kuroro ¿Cómo crees que yo te mentiría?- Hisoka se hizo el inocente. –Kurapika está por allá, llego tarde porque se estaba poniendo bonita para ti, no seas ingrato y no le digas nada sobre su tardanza.- señalo con un dedo hacia la chica Kurta que aun buscaba a Leorio.

-Trae el vestido.- dijo Kuroro un poco sorprendido de que el payaso pervertido lograra hacer que ella accediera a ponérselo, pero por su sonrisa, era obvio que estaba muy complacido de verla con él puesto.

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso pensaste que no lograría convencerla? Aunque tengo que admitir que fue un poco difícil, soy experto en hacer que las damas se quiten los vestidos, no que se los pongan.- dijo lamiendo sus labios.

-Iré con ella.- dijo Kuroro ignorándolo para ir tras Kurapika, pero Hisoka lo detuvo.

-No, no te molestes tú ya has esperado demasiado, yo la traeré aquí contigo.- antes de que el Danchou pudiera replicar, Hisoka fue al lado de Kurapika.

-No puedo encontrar a Leorio por ninguna parte.- dijo triste, pensando que había perdido su oportunidad.

-Es que él ya se adelantó al cine. La película ya iba a empezar así que fue a comprar los boletos, me dijo que te dijera que te vería allá. – le explico el pelirrojo.

-¿Ya en el cine? No sé dónde está.- dijo preocupada. -¿Podrías llevarme?- pidió a regañadientes

-Lo lamento, no puedo, pero no te preocupes ¿Ves a ese chico de ahí?- dijo señalando a Kuroro. –El también va para el cine, te llevara por el camino correcto.

-Gracias.- respondió la chica encaminados hasta el líder del Ryodan.

-Buenas tardes.- la saludó Kuroro con una sonrisa, en el fondo no podía creer que esto realmente estuviera sucediendo. Iba a salir con la chica de la cadena, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

-Buenas tardes.- saludo también Kurapika. Sabía que no podía confiar en alguien que era amigo de Hisoka, pero ese chico de cabello negro se veía perfectamente común y muy agradable.

Kuroro pensó que hasta ahora todo se veía normal, la chica no parecía controlada de la mente ni obligada a estar ahí con amenazas o chantajes. Y no parecía estar planeando matarlo por la espalda, si estuviera enojada sabía que sus ojos rojos la delatarían, incluso a través de pupilentes.

-Bueno ¿me llevaras al cine? Ya es tarde.- le pidió la rubia.

-Por supuesto.- Kuroro sonrió incluso más. Aquello era una verdadera cita dispuesta, Hisoka era un verdadero mago, no solo un payaso charlatán. –El cine esta por aquí.

Hisoka los vio irse y se adelantó saltando por árboles y tejados, la librería estaba enfrente del cine y debía asegurarse que Leorio ya estuviera ahí pero sin toparse con aquellos dos. Comprobó satisfecho que tomaron caminos separados, pero llegaron muy igualados en tiempo.

Kuroro y Kurapika se detuvieron frente a la cartelera.

-¿Cuál película crees que sea buena?- le pregunto el líder de la araña a la chica Kurta, quería conocer algunos de sus gustos. Le picaba la curiosidad de saber si elegiría alguna película de amor (que a él siempre lo hacían llorar) o tal vez una de terror (que con suerte le permitiría abrazarla en las escenas de miedo).

Kurapika no divisaba a Leorio por ninguna parte, pero suponía que estaba en la taquilla consiguiendo los boletos. Escucho la pregunta del amigo de Hisoka y supuso que le estaba pidiendo una recomendación acerca de qué película ver. Al parecer era un chico despistado ¿Cómo es que llegaba al cine sin antes pensar cual filme vería? Pero ya que le había mostrado el camino suponía que lo menos que podía hacer por él era ser atenta. Examino detenidamente los distintos posters de las películas que en ese momento estaban en exhibición.

-Hmm… yo diría que esa se ve interesante.- decidió señalando uno de los carteles. –Leí sobre esta hace poco, es una historia de misterio con toques de horror, pero en el fondo en realidad es una historia de amor. La crítica decía que es un hermoso drama sobre los pecados familiares y el perdón.

Kuroro sonrió al escucharla, Kurapika había escogido una película perfecta, con todas las cosas que él hubiera deseado, incluso solo por escucharla decirle la sinopsis ya sentía ganas auténticas de verla, sin duda era una chica inteligente y culta.

-Entonces iré a conseguir los boletos.- lo que significaba que iría a robárselos a alguien.

-Gracias, que te vaya bien.- se despidió la rubia, creyendo que aquel muchacho iba por su cuenta. En realidad era agradable, no se lo imaginaba andando con Hisoka. Se quedó mirando un momento la cartelera, a decir verdad ella también tenía muchos deseos de ver aquella película que le recomendó, pero si Leorio ya había comprado las entradas para otra función, no iba a quejarse. ¿Y dónde rayos estaba Leorio?

Justo cuando empezaba a inquietarse vio a su amigo al otro lado de la calle, casi llegando a una librería.

Hisoka vio como la rubia cruzaba la calle para encontrarse con su supuesto futuro novio y se apresuró a intervenir.

-Leorio, así que aquí estabas, ya me estaba preocupando.- dijo Kurapika al llegar a su lado.

-Solo vine aquí un momento por que vi un volante de una oferta de libros, no podía desaprovechar.- le contesto, aunque no entendía por que la chica iba a preocuparse, solo había salido de casa unos minutos. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en eso cuando vio como estaba vestida su mejor amiga. -¡Wow Kurapika ¿Qué traes puesto?!- al verla con aquel mini vestidito (y aquellos mini pechos) se arrepintió de todas las veces en que dudo en su mente de que fuera una mujer.

-¿De veras te gusta?- pregunto sonrojada, al parecer Hisoka no era tan retrasado como pensaba.

Y hablando de payasos pedófilos.

-Hola, frutitas, que coincidencia encontrármelos aquí.- saludo el susodicho hipócritamente, como si no los hubiera estado siguiendo.

-Hisoka ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Leorio nervioso, no quería acabar descuartizado enfrente de una librería con libros porno en oferta (¿sería por eso que Hisoka también estaba ahí?)

-Nada, solo saludar, pasaba por aquí.- respondió con su sonrisa socarrona. -¿Qué no tienes que entrar por esos libros?- dijo prácticamente empujando al estudiante de medicina dentro de la tienda, luego cuando Kurapika quiso entrar con él la detuvo jalándola por el brazo. -¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A mi cita con Leorio.- respondió liberándose de inmediato, no quería que aquel arlequín violador la tocara, mucho menos cuando llevaba un vestido tan descarado. –Dijo que solo había venido rápido por unos libros en oferta, lo acompañaré a comprarlos y luego iremos al cine.

-Claro que no.- la detuvo Hisoka con más fuerza. –Mira la hora, la película ya va a empezar, tienes que ir y guardar los asientos. ¿No crees que Leorio se molestaría mucho si se desperdicia el dinero de las entradas?- siempre podía apelar a la tacañería del estudiante.

-Tienes razón.- acepto Kurapika a regañadientes. –Pero él no me dio las entradas, iré a pedírselas.- cuando iba a entrar Hisoka la detuvo por tercera vez, empezaba a dolerle el brazo.

-Se las dio a mi amigo de antes, el que te trajo al cine.- mintió Hisoka apuntando a la otra calle donde Kuroro buscaba a Kurapika con las entradas en la mano. –Anda, corre.- dijo empujándola a la calle donde tuvo que esquivar los automóviles para llegar donde el chico del cabello negro.


	6. Capítulo 5: Perdónalo, por favor

-Oh, ahí estas, aquí tengo las entradas, vamos.- dijo Kuroro mostrándole los boletos que acababa de robarle a unos pobres incautos. Cuando no vio a la chica pensó que todo había sido una broma y ahora iba a abandonarlo luego de que se hiciera ilusiones, se sintió muy aliviado al verla.

-Gracias.- lo siguió dentro del cine y mientras al joven de pelo negro le recogían las entradas Kurapika decidió ir a la tienda de dulces. –Voy a comprar las palomitas ¿quieres algo?- le ofreció por cortesía.

-¿Vas a comprarlas tú?- pregunto Kuroro extrañado, suponía que ya que había sido él quien la invitó tenía la responsabilidad de pagar por todo. Había robado muchas billeteras en el camino con ese propósito.

-Sí. Si un chico me invita al cine y compra las entradas creo que lo más justo es que yo compre las golosinas, después de todo, no quiero ser abusiva.- le explico. Y aunque sabía que Leorio cuidaba mucho su dinero (ok, lo admitía, era tacaño), ella realmente pensaba que no había nada de malo en que en una relación el hombre y la mujer fueran igualitarios y compartieran gastos.

-Vaya, eres muy amable y comprensiva.- la chica de la cadena era incluso más linda de lo que había creído al principio, tan desinteresada y prudente. Eran cualidades que realmente le gustaban, en Ciudad Meteoro les enseñaban desde niños la importancia de la humildad ("Y no hay nada de malo con vivir de recoger basura"), por eso su símbolo era la cruz de San Pedro.

Kurapika llego a la tienda de palomitas y se sorprendió al ver que el encargado era Hisoka.

-No tenía idea que trabajabas en el cine.- de hecho nunca se imaginó que Hisoka trabajara, ya que siempre parecía tener tiempo libre para acosar sexualmente a niños. –Te queda un poco pequeño el uniforme.

-Yo trabajo en muchos lugares, no puedo vivir solo de chicle.- respondió vagamente, pateando al verdadero empleado de la dulcería tendido en el suelo, desvestido, atado y amordazado. -¿Qué vas a querer?

-Unas palomitas grandes, dos refrescos y algunos dulces.- dijo mirando la vitrina para sopesar sus opciones ¿qué clase de bocadillo le gustaría a Leorio?

-Te sugiero este pudding para mi amigo, es su favorito.- dijo sacando un paquete de dicho postre.

-No sabía que en el cine vendían pudding.- dijo Kurapika extrañada. Y no vendían, Hisoka lo había traído expresamente para aquello. Ahora que recordaba, el chico amable, cuyo nombre no sabía, no le había respondido si quería algún dulce, pero considero educado comprarle aquel pudding de todas maneras. –Bien, entonces llevare eso y también unos chocolates.- decidió yéndose a lo seguro, a todo el mundo le gustaban los chocolates.

-Perfecto. Por cierto, toma tus lentes de 3D.- dijo entregándole un par.- Los necesitaras para ver la película. -En realidad le impedirían ver bien dentro de la sala de cine, así le seria más difícil percatarse de que Leorio nunca llegaría.

Kurapika pago y en cuanto se alejó del puesto de dulces Hisoka se metió el dinero en el bolsillo (dinero era dinero), se quitó el uniforme robado y salió de ahí rápidamente, sin tomarse la molestia de desatar al pobre vendedor.

-Toma, traje esto para ti.- dijo Kurapika entregándole a Kuroro el pudding.

-Gracias ¿Cómo sabias que era mi favorito?- dijo mirándole con hambre, su chica de la cadena le había dado un delicioso pudding, si no estaba enamorado antes definitivamente ya lo estaba.

-Hisoka me lo dijo.- le respondió la rubia.

-Ese payaso cochino y depravado.- bufo Kuroro, nunca creyó que realmente Hisoka pudiera ser útil.

Entonces escucho a Kurapika reír. Se veía realmente preciosa, nunca la había visto antes con una expresión tan feliz, por lo general cuando se encontraban ella tenía los ojos rojos como si quisiera exprimirle toda la sangre del cuerpo y luego procedía a intentar hacer precisamente eso.

-La película When They Cry va a dar comienzo. Repito When They Cry está a punto de comenzar en la sala 2, todos los que hayan venido a verla diríjanse ahí.- interrumpió una voz que salía de las bocinas.

-Esa es la película que vinimos a ver, hay que entrar.- comentó Kuroro dirigiéndose a la sala 2 al tiempo que se ponía los dichosos lentes 3-D.

-Pero yo aún debo…- empezó a decir Kurapika mientras buscaba a Leorio con la mirada ¿Seguiría en la tienda de libros? Pero antes de terminar la oración fue empujada por Hisoka que aun vestía aquel uniforme dos tallas más chico.

-¿No escuchaste, Kurapika? La película está a punto de iniciar.

-Hisoka ¿Qué no trabajabas en la dulcería?- pregunto suspicaz la rubia. –Además Leorio no ha llegado.

-Acabó mi turno, ahora soy acomodador.- mintió. -Claro que ya llego Leorio, de hecho ya está adentro de la sala. Llego cuando estabas comprando dulces y decidió entrar para apartar lugar. Yo te llevare con él- volvió a mentir. Le coloco los lentes 3-D usando un poco de su nen de goma para que no pudiera quitárselos durante el transcurso de la película y la arrastró dentro de la sala sin darle tiempo a replicar.

La sentó justo al lado de Kuroro y salió de ahí antes de que el líder del Ryodan lo viera.

Kuroro sonrió feliz al ver a la rubia sentada a su lado. Sabía que durante la película lo más educado era no hablarse, pero aun así apreciaba el tiempo a su lado. Quizás hasta pudiera hacer ese viejo truco de fingir bostezar para abrazarla.

Kurapika no podía ver nada que no fuera la pantalla donde se proyectaba la película, que iniciaba con una reunión familiar en una isla desierta, la sala estaba muy oscura y además esos lentes 3-D que por alguna razón se le habían quedado pegados a la cara no la dejaban ver más que figuras distorsionadas. ¿Leorio estaría a su derecha o a su izquierda?

-¿Eres….?- trato de preguntar en un susurro, pero inmediatamente fue silenciada por otros cien espectadores con exaltados "shhhhh".

En medio de su pena y confusión una mano tomó la suya. Entendió el gesto de inmediato "Estoy aquí". Kurapika se sintió aliviada y le ofreció las palomitas a su acompañante.

Era una película realmente interesante, basada en Best-Sellers que a su vez fueron basados en un supuesto incidente de la vida real donde toda una familia desapareció misteriosamente. El supuesto villano protagonista fue lo que más les gustó a ambos, se trataba de una hermosa rubia con problemas acerca de su género y dividida entre la venganza contra la familia que convirtió su vida en un infierno y el amor de su vida que hace años cometió un serio pecado contra ella.

-Que lo perdone, por favor, que lo perdone.- suplicó Kuroro en sus pensamientos.

Incluso los efectos 3-D eran magníficos y Kuroro pensó que Kurapika se veía hermosa cuando intento tocar una de las mariposas doradas que parecían volar fuera de la pantalla.

La película terminó con un final ambiguo, no se sabía si las muertes habían sido por obra de magia negra o si había un culpable humano. Un joven detective había supuestamente resuelto el enigma, pero parecía tener algún defecto mental, porque solo decía galimatías.

-"Tierra a la Tierra e Ilusiones a las Ilusiones" ¿Qué rayos significa eso?- pregunto Kurapika desconcertada en cuanto todos empezaron a salir de la sala y era seguro hablar otra vez, de hecho todos comentaban a gritos el final tratando de descubrir qué demonios había pasado. –Hubiera sido un mejor final si solo los hubiera matado a todos. Ellos la trataron como basura.- se deslizó un deje de amargura en su voz.

-"Tierra a la Tierra e Ilusiones a las Ilusiones". Creo que él comprendió lo mucho que ella había sufrido y solo quería ser amable y no juzgarla, no quería ser como los otros que pisotearon sus sueños. Pero también quería que aquella chica avanzara, que se concentrara en todas las cosas buenas que había en su vida y no se quedara atascada en el mismo ciclo de venganza que una vez la destruyó.

Kurapika volteó a verlo, reconociendo la voz del amigo de Hisoka. Los lentes de 3-D seguían atascados y al parecer había vuelto a perder a Leorio.

-Eres bueno para interpretar galimatías.- fue lo único que le contestó.

-Gracias, sí, es que tome un curso de adivinación.- mencionó ambiguamente. Las profecías que robó de Neón Nostrade eran una verdadera adivinanza ¿Quizás ese detective de azul tenía una habilidad parecida con la que podía averiguar todo lo que pasaba en las más horribles escenas del crimen, pero solo podía expresarlo con enrevesados acertijos poéticos? Tal vez solo tenía síndrome de Savant, tal vez ambas cosas. Anotó mentalmente buscar después a ese detective, porque quería robar esa habilidad, si es que la tenía.

-Voy a buscar al gerente, no puedo quitarme estas malditas gafas.- desistió Kurapika luego de luchar contra ese cachivache por más de 10 minutos.

-Espero que pueda ayudarte, yo debo ir al tocador.- aviso Kuroro, en realidad iba a robar mas billeteras, los chicos que se apretujaban y empujaban entre si mientras estaban discutiendo absortos sobre el final de la película eran el blanco perfecto. Casi podía oír a sus bolsillos decir "róbame, róbame".

Además necesitaba más dinero para ir a comer. Por lo que había descubierto de la rubia ella querría compartir la cuenta del restaurante, pero él planeaba hacerse el "caballero de modales elegantes" y pagar por todo. Trato de no pensar en todas las veces que se había servido de ese truco barato para esquilmar habilidades, pero ahora tenía un objetivo más valioso en mente: conseguir un beso de Kurapika.

Notas:

La mayoría debe haberse dado cuenta que la película que vieron era obviamente basada en Umineko No Naku Koro Ni. La escogí por 4 razones:

1) Es una obra con muchos temas profundos y muy subjetivos, el autor insta a sus lectores a encontrar sus propias respuestas así que se puede interpretar de muchas maneras y es válido.

2) Uno de los temas es la venganza (y acabar enamorándose de la persona de la que se supone que deberías vengarte).

3) Ya mencionado en el capítulo mismo: la protagonista es una hermosa rubia de género ambiguo.

4) Me encantan las galimatías de Will y pensé que a Kuroro también le gustarían por que se parecen a las predicciones de Neón.


End file.
